PROJECT SUMMARY The North Carolina Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services (NCDA&CS), Food & Drug Protection Division (FDPD) Laboratory is pleased to have the opportunity to submit a proposal for continuation of our FDA FERN Microbiological Cooperative Agreement. We are committed to completing the key project areas outlined in RFD-FD-12-018, including: participate in FDA/FERN sample analysis provide surge testing capacity for FDA use standard methods, equipment platforms and reporting methods participate in PT programs to confirm competency participate in FDA and FERN sponsored training participate in method development, validation and matrix extensions The Laboratory has the infrastructure and personnel in place to accomplish all deliverables set forth by FERN and FDA in this Cooperative Agreement. Through current inspection and surveillance programs, threat agent and foodborne organism analyses, and extensive technical expertise, FDPD can provide added value to our federal partners. Pag 1 o 1